


Walking in on Erik getting dressed

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Erik Killmonger & Reader, Erik Killmonger/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Walking in on Erik getting dressed

As Erik dressed, you accidentally walked in on him without knocking. A consequence you later felt was both a good thing and a bad thing.

You walked in on him while taking off his shirt. As you stood there watching him, your face burned, and you were dumbfounded. He noticed you suddenly, and you jumped.

“Are you okay?” He asked. You nodded and turned away from him. You waited for him to “become decent.”

After he put on some clothes, he walked over to you. You turned to look at his face, which held a mischievous smile.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked you again. You, again, nodded while your face burned.

“I guess I should knock next time,” you said.


End file.
